Aura Crystals
Aura Crystals are a type of crystals appearing a bit everywhere on diverse planets. The Crystals provide temporary (with some exeptions) effects to organic beings who touches them. The two basic and well known crystals are GreenAura, which can destroy evilness, and PurpleAura, which can destroy non-evilness. GreenAura is relativelty abundant, and it can be found on the PVZ planet easily. There is a very large geyser in the Cat Kingdom. PurpleAura is very rare and is found rarely in the universe. GreenAura and PurpleAura explode when they are in contact, and about 10 tons of each matter touching each other can destroy a small planet, hopefully, PurpleAura is very rare. OrangeAura, in the event of colliding with Purple or GreenAura will violently explode with more power than if the Purple or GreenAura were to react with eachother. However after the detonation the OrangeAura will remain practically unaffected. If the OrangeAura is pure it will be far, far more devestating with power that makes Purple/GreenAura bombs look miniscule. There are multiple Aura Crystal types, a lot of them are still unknown, however. An expert on Aura Crystals is the Cat Empress (Although she does not know about PinkAura and RainbowAura a lot, since they are very rare. She also doesn't know about Gold/PlatinumAura, because the only ones located in Flusion were gotten by Boot-legs, so they kept it a secret from the public). Mirage also has a lot of knowledge on Aura Crystal types due to the fact Mirage is mostly composed of them. Mirage doesn't have a massive amount about Gold and RainbowAura due to the presence of "more effective alternatives". It's not really known how Mirage got PlatinumAura. Cattail also knows something about them. He discovered CyanAura and DarkBlueAura. He also built an aura launcher. Auras have a charge system. This mean that Auras that give positive effects are positively charged (YellowAura...), and Auras who have negative effects are negatively charged (RedAura...). When two Auras with opposite charges touch, they cancel each other, turning them into a blank crystal. Some other Auras, are neutral. GreenAura and PurpleAura are exeptions though. They have special charges, causing them to only react to each other (Example : RedAura and GreenAura, nothing happen, but PurpleAura and GreenAura, BOOM). Gold, Rainbow and Platinum Aura do not have this system, though. Either they are so strong it's not possible, or the aura is made by a deity or even both. Using Aura Crystals in battle can greatly help winning. Aura Crystals Varieties Feel free to add a new type of Aura Crystal to the list ! *GreenAura, which is really common throughout the universe and destroys evil. Can fall in the form of meteors, and some geysers can be found. *PurpleAura, which is really rare and destroys non-evil. Extremely rarely, a meteor of PurpleAura may fall on the PVZ world. * OrangeAura (Impure): This form of OrangeAura has many impurities in it and is relatively weak, as a result. Overall OrangeAura is an aura vastly more powerful than both PurpleAura and GreenAura but OrangeAura is not descriminate! It is extremely lethal to anyone and anything! It's rare if you know where to look, otherwise it's virtually un-locateable. This's the only Aura Crystal that can react with GreenAura and PurpleAura besides eachother. The weight of this is 22KG per 100cm cube. * OrangeAura (Pure): Finding pure OrangeAura is a very rare occasion but this is a good thing. Pure OrangeAura has unmatched power; matter (or anti-matter) and ANY aura will cause this to explode violently whilst barely causing damage at all to the OrangeAura. This is highly lethal but is almost impossible to use in a weapon due to its reactivity. The only thing it doesn't react with is itself and Resilience Crystal. The weight of this is 45KG per 100cm cube. This Aura is so rare that the whole galaxy might contain only a few kilograms of it. *BlueAura, which is a bit rare and lowers the pull of the gravity on somebody. It sometimes falls in the form of meteors on the PvZ world. * BronzeAura, an aura which increases the pull of gravity on somebody, thus slowing him/her down and reducing jump height. Sometimes falls in the form of meteors. * AquaAura, an aura found deep in oceans. It allows underwater breathing and amazing swimming abilties for bit. Also allows you to survives intense water pressure (Only water pressure), and provide water-resistance. *CyanAura, a combination of BlueAura and WhiteAura. It's 39% rarer than WhiteAura. Lowers the pull of gravity on someone, it provides high ice resistance and boosts ice power. Can fall in the form of meteors on the PvZ world. *WhiteAura, which is a bit rare, too and provide ice-resistance, and boost ice power. Sometimes falls in the form of meteors on the PVZ world. *RedAura, which shrink down the person it touches, sometimes fall in the form of meteors on the PvZ world. * SilverAura: Unknown currently. * DarkRedAura: An aura that's incredibly sharp and drains life-force. This is popular for making high-end knives with and does especially well when paired with Purple or GreenAura. DarkRedAura is quite rare. This weighs 6kg per 100cm cube. *YellowAura: which enlarge the person it touches, rarely found in the atmosphere of Gas Giants. * CrimsonAura: a rare aura which make the person who touches it bleed (Plants bleed sap). * TealAura: very rare type of aura that boost the physical strenght of the user for a bit. * PinkAura: multiples defence by 10 and attack by 10 permanently. EXTREMELY rare. Only five exist in the solar system, and possibly in the whole galaxy. One is used, one is destroyed, three remain. It has no weight, and it's poorly known. * BrownAura, have the same effect as a very powerful magnifying glass. Also has correct light-speed delay. * BurnAura, an orange-red Aura which boosts fire powers and grant new ones. Only work on "fire type" plants. Sometimes fall in the form of meteors. Fire Pea got permanently affected by it. * RainbowAura, among the most powerful yet the rarest. It glows with rainbow colors all the time, and is radioactive. It can be used to get 500 more HP, get 10% to shoot a chunk of uranium, and then the effects of PinkAura (although a bit weaker). There is only 2 in the whole PvZRP universe, one wielded by Majora's Bonnie (who stole it from the core of Flusion, as they have deadly locations too). The other was found in a cereal bag (lol) by Banana Launcher. It was in a cereal bag because a small meteor of it fell in a corn field, so it was put into a cereal bag along with the cereals made from the corn. Though, this would be impossible because it does not fall in meteors, instead the deities of the world placed them in safe places. The explanation is that the RainbowAura was located in the core of Surzefi, and King Cattail accidentaly blew Surzefi up, sending the RainbowAura toward Flusion. *Unstable Aura: A black crystal that's capable of unleashing violent eruptions of energy in the form of energy waves over a very large area, large chunks of this can easily devestate a city. They're quite uncommon in most places and it can only appear either as a meteor or where it was deposited from a meteor. The weight of this is 13KG per 100cm cube. * Absorber Liquid-Aura: A black/grey aura that exists as a liquid at around 25 degrees C. When most auras enter the liquid it is drained of all aura and when living things touch the liquid the very strong and deadly aura will most likely kill them. *Reactive Aura: A blue/green crystal that's highly reactive with water and acid; it's capable of massive explosive force if it ends up in the wrong place. This can be found mostly in deposits but on occasion by meteor. The weight of this is 12.5KG per 100cm cube. *Charged Aura: A yellow crystal that violently electrocutes anything nearby. This's found falling like a meteor, it usually isn't inside a meteor however. The weight of this is 12KG per 100cm cube. * Resilience Crystal: A typically colourless crystal that can be slightly coloured if impurities are present. This chunk of a type of solidified aura is practically indestructable but it is very heavy. It's rare to come across but where there's some there is usually a massive amount. For some reason this has an unnoticable aura and is resistant if not immune to things that drain aura (e.g Absorber Liquid Aura). Overall it's highly unreactive to the point it doesn't react with even pure Orangeaura. The weight of this is 30KG per 100cm cube. * Burst Aura: A violet-coloured crystal that's usually in smaller shards than other Aura Crystals. Burst Aura, if exposed to high temperatures or strong impacts can detonate like a devestating cluster-bomb. This's found often with Resilience Crystals. It's uncommon to find it not paired with Resilience Crystals. Burst Aura chunks are often used in highly powerful weaponry. The weight of this is 18KG per 100cm cube. *Crystal Attacker: A mostly clear crystal that's...alive? When desturbed, it turns into the Crystal Shard. This's found in specific events. * Thermal Aura Steel (Sometimes nicknamed FireAura) : Whilst not a true "Crystal" this's treated as such. Those who wield this become resistant to electric and highly resistant to heat. The substance itself has properties like steel but it resists electricity, is very light and strong and it has a massive melting point. These factors make this metal desired for use in spaceships and other fortified structures. (The heat resistance makes beam type weapons and other heat based weapons ineffective.) This is coloured orange. The weight of this is 1.5KG per 100cm cube. * GoldAura: This is one of the only Auras which is only located outside of the solar system, instead located in Diamond Dustway (Diamond's solar system). One somehow got blasted into Flusion, and unluckily for the plants, Boot-leg Doomius Shroomius III gotten hold of it. He figured out it was capable of blinding lights, 1.5x stronger than the light beans he can produce. * Platinum Aura: Basically GoldAura but 2.4x stronger. Plant food can make it up to 3x stronger, though. * Bootleg A-155B: A purely bootleg-crafted Aura that performs as a steel-like DarkRedAura. It also absorbs/deflects things like beams, electric, energy or plasma. * ElementalAura: A very powerful material. It is colored a very light gray, while glowing black. It is "craftable", being able to be made from putting Magikill blood, Medusa blood, and V's magic into a wood bowl and dropping 1g of OrangeAura into the bowl. Dropping a drop of V blood will speed up the reaction, make it more violent, and make the resulting material (ElementalAura) 13% more powerful. ElementalAura is EXTREMELY RARE in it's pure, natural form. It almost never appears naturally. Taking apart an Elemental statue and mixing it with OrangeAura with a little Magikill magic gets this Aura faster, but gives less. It is an extremely powerful material, being able to boost any EmpireStick's powers and give magic abilities (or boost them even more if it already has them.) It is very common in EmpireStick weapons, and even more so in Elemental weapons and even basic Elemental objects. (please keep this Aura description in color!) *Dark Blue Aura: The opposite of DarkRedAura. May also fall in the form of barely visible dust on the PvZ world. *GlitchedAura : This very dangerous aura is located in very distant planets. Only 100 exist. GlitchedAura releases radiation and can poison anyone who tries to get it without protection. When used, it makes you very strong and buffs your health to +2,000 and damage to +1,500 for 30 minutes. You can use it in crafting too! You can make godly weapons and even the Potion of Glitching which is best used as a splash potion (as it glitches the person targeted). *Shadow Aura: An aura that turns the land dark and falls in meteors. (Note:This is not evil.) *NighmareAura : This very rare aura is very powerful. With only 20 in the universe but can be created. Using 50 DarkBlueAura and 20 Magic dust (A little bit of dust left by magic spells. .2 Magic dust with every spell.) If you wear this you are able to see and manipulate dreams. *PureAura: This aura is the rarest Aura in the galaxy. The only piece exsisting is owned by X. It has the power to control others, deactivate other Aura abilities, shoot beams of light then after doing these use RainowAura's abilities then deactivate. It gives a +1000 health boost Feel free to add a new type of Aura Crystal to the list ! Gallery boom.png|This is what happens when you combine too much GreenAura and PurpleAura. sizegraph.png|Picture showing the effects of RedAura and YellowAura. ElementalAura.png|ElementalAura. Notice the glow. Category:Auras Category:Crystals Category:Rare